The present invention relates to a novel compound having antibacterial and anti-tumor activity, such compound being designated DC-38-V. The invention also pertains to the production of DC-38-V by culturing a microorganism belonging to the genus Streptomyces, which is capable of producing DC-38-V, in a nutrient medium, until antibacterial activity is detected in the culture liquor and then recovering DC-38-V therefrom.
Compounds which have antibacterial or anti-tumor activity are always in demand. To this end, microorganisms have been isolated from a soil sample from Kochi-shi, Japan (hereinafter referred to as 0-7 strain) and from a soil sample from Yokohama-shi, Japan (hereinafter referred to as 4916 strain); and it has been found that when the strains are cultured, a compound having antibacterial activity is produced in the culture liquor. A study of the morphological properties indicates that the microorganisms are new strains belonging to the genus Streptomyces and a study of the chemical, physical and biological properties of the active substance indicates that the compound is a new compound which is designated DC-38-V.